Mi Rayo De Esperanza
by Pink Baby
Summary: Hermione es abusada por su padre. Se escapa de su casa y alguien aparece para salvarla. HrD. R&R por favor!


*Disclaimer:Solo me divierto. Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, y otros. La canción es "rain on me" y pertenece a Ashanti  
  
*I'm just having fun. All of the character and everything here belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and others. The song is "Rain on me" and it belongs to Ashanti  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
'Cause sometimes I can't sleep at night and (a veces no puedo dormir por la noche)  
  
This here it just don't seem right and (esto aqui no parece estar bien)  
  
Sometimes I just wonder why I (a veces me pregunto por qué)  
  
Almost let my life go' (casi dejo mi vida ir)  
-------"Rain On Me" Ashanti  
  
No había pasado nunca antes. Sin embargo desde hacia tres meses no pasaba un día sin que lo volviera a hacer. John Granger pegaba a su hija desde la muerte de su esposa, Edith Granger. Desde el día en que ella murió John cayo en una depresión. Bebía alcohol y Hermione tenia que aguantar las palizas de su padre cada día de verano, mientras las chicas de su edad no parecían tener preocupación alguna.  
  
Eran las tres de la madrugada, cuando Hermione estaba acostada en la cama de su casita en mitad del campo, donde habían decidido pasar el verano. Se despertó al oír el golpe de la puerta de entrada al abrirse. Se levanto de su cama y salió de su habitación al comedor, que hacía las veces de recibidor y encontró a su padre borracho, una vez mas.  
  
-¿Qué haces ahí?  
  
-Nada...solo miraba. Me he desperta- intento contestar pero era demasiado tarde. Su padre la agarro del brazo fuertemente y la llevo a su habitación. La tumbo en la cama con un empujón. Ella intento empujarle pero a cambio recibió una bofetada. Las lagrimas caían por sendas mejillas de su cara, cuando su padre se subió encima de ella y comenzó a romper su camisón. Ella, al darse cuenta de lo que su padre intentaba, le golpeo con rabia el pecho mientras pataleaba y lloraba. Nunca antes había sentido esa sensación de, mitad desesperación y mitad frustración que le invadía en ese momento. Mientras su padre rompía las tirantas de su camisón ella estiro los brazos y cogió la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y le golpeo fuertemente la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.  
  
Salió de la casa y echo a correr, aun llorando y sujetándose el camisón, porque las tirantas estaban rotas. Corrió y corrió por el bosque cuando llego a una gran extensión de terreno con árboles frondosos, que impedían que pasara la luz. Se sentó en el suelo apoyada en uno de los troncos y comenzó a llorar, mas fuerte incluso que antes.  
  
-¿Granger?  
  
Hermione miro hacia arriba. Era Draco Malfoy el que la miraba, de pie, enfrente de ella.  
  
-¿Qué te ha pasado? -dijo mientras se agachaba frente a ella. Hermione escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas y sollozó.  
  
-Dime que te pasa, por favor -Ella miro hacia arriba. No podía creer que él, Draco Malfoy, el niño que mas había odiado durante años, pudiera estar diciendo esas palabras, con el miedo en su voz.  
  
Aun así se decidió a hablar:  
  
-Mi....mi....mi padre, me pego y....y quiso.... -volvió a hundir la cabeza entre las piernas.  
  
Draco miro a su camisón, rasgado y entendió.  
  
-T-te voy a llevar a mi casa. Esta cerca de aquí....estos terrenos son de mi padre. Pero por favor....tienes que ir callada. Si mi padre te escucha, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que podría pasarnos, a ti y a mi. -se levanto, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza. -¿por qué no?  
  
-No puedo....Me da miedo....  
  
-Confía en mi, ¿vale? -el extendió su mano, ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse y sonriéndole, intentando tranquilizarla, aunque sus ojos reflejaban la angustia de verla tan desamparada. Ella miro alrededor, y se levanto. El puso el brazo de la chica alrededor de su cuello y el suyo propio alrededor de su cintura, ayudándola a andar al ver que no podía hacerlo ella misma. Cuando estuvieron delante del castillo el bajo una cuesta que lo rodeaba y subió unas escaleras exteriores que daban a una puerta, por la que accedieron a la siguiente estancia.  
  
*********  
  
Hola a todos!!!  
  
Vuelvo con esta historia. Por favor dejad reviews. No sabéis la importancia que tienen cuando eres el escritor....Bueno, espero que os guste!  
  
*Abrazos*  
  
-Pink Baby- 


End file.
